


My Warmest Memory

by Vanillamaa



Series: For You I’d do Anything [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Chrom and Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin are a Couple, Chrom is sad, F/M, Personal My Unit, There is no happy ending here kiddos, just sadness, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillamaa/pseuds/Vanillamaa
Summary: The day i met you in that field is my greatest and most treasured memory because it is the day my life truly began.





	My Warmest Memory

“Milord.” 

 

Chrom glanced at the knight that had entered his tent. Frederick stood, hands behind his back and looking a little bit worse for wear, but seemingly better than Chrom. 

 

Chrom ran a heavy hand across his face. “What is it, Frederick?”

 

Frederick, ever tactful, noticed his friends despair and kept his message short. “I’ve come to deliver something, milord.”

 

“Whatever it is, I don’t want it,” Chrom grumbled. He just wanted privacy. The privacy to mourn—

 

“It’s from Cadence, milord.”

 

Chrom stiffened at the sound of his wife’s name. He purses his lips as Frederick brought out a crisp letter from the inside of his vest. The knight placed the letter on the desk before speaking. 

 

“I recommend you read it, Chrom.” With that Frederick bowed politely and slipped out of the tent. 

 

For a while, Chrom did not move from his hunched position, simply staring at the letter on the desk. From its propped position, Chrom could see his name written in Cadence’s elegant scrawl. The battle with a Grima had ended just a few short hours ago, and his Shepards were celebrating where they made camp. Chrom could hear the sounds of cheering and revelry from his tent, but he did not feel like celebrating. 

 

Grima was dead for good and would never rise to wreak havoc on the world, but at the cost of Cadence’s sacrifice. How could he celebrate when his wife sacrificed herself. The longer those thoughts plagued him, the angrier he got.

 

She looked at him in the eyes and _lied_ to him. She promised to him that she shouldn’t sacrifice herself, but she lied. How could she lie to him like that. She left him alone with a kingdom to rule and a daughter to raise, how could she? They were supposed to be two halves of a greater whole, but how could they be that when she’s gone?

 

Chrom stood abruptly and stalked over to the desk, ignoring her tactical books and maps scattered on it and snatched up the letter. He almost ripped the letter in half from how tightly he was gripping it. He breathed heavily, hands shaking as he gripped the letter in his hands, unmoving. 

 

Finally, one shaking hand came up and tore open the seal and opening the folded parchment. Chrom didn’t want to read this, afraid of what Cadence had written in it, but he wanted— no, _needed_  to know what Cadence had running through her head. With that, his eyes flicked downwards to read what his wife had written. 

 

_Chrom,_

_I know that if you are reading this letter it means that I sacrificed myself to stop the Fell Dragon for good and Frederick delivered to you just as I instructed. I am sorry, Chrom, truly I am, but... I couldn’t just stand back and let you put a bandage on something I know I can fix and end for true. If I just stood by, it would’ve eaten away at me and haunted me to the end of my days that I know I’ve doomed another generation to Grima’s wrath. I couldn’t do it._

_I know I’ve left you a kingdom to rule, and I left little Lucina without her mother, and I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry Chrom. Truly i am. I know you must be grieving, mourning, and it pains me that i am the root of it, but you and i both know that if i had to make that choice again, i would choose to stop Grima for good. I am writing this letter so i can express how truly sorry i am, but if it meant sparing the rest of the world and a generation from seeing the horrors that Lucina saw, i would gladly do it again._

_It pains me that Lucina and Morgan have lost their mother again, and that little Lucina won't grow up without her mother. I won't see her walk for the first time, talk, watch her grow into the wonderful young woman we know she'll become, but Chrom I want you to keep going. To be the great king i know you are and to take care of our children. It'll be difficult, but i know that you'll be able to do it. Because you are a wonderful man, a wonderful king, a wonderful husband and a wonderful father. I know you'll be able to get through this._

_But know Chrom i love you so much. You've given me everything and I don't think there's a way i could repay you for it. You've given me purpose, a home, a family, me, a mere stranger you found laying in the ground and didn't know if you could trust and i'll be forever grateful to you. For every memory i've lost, you and the Shepards have given me two new ones to fondly remember. Our first battle together, the day we married, the day Lucina was born... all memories i'll cherish forever in my heart, even if i'm not there._

_But Chrom, do you want to know my most fondest memory?_

_It was the day i met you._

_The day i met you in that field is my greatest and most treasured memory because it is the day my life truly began._

_So Chrom, know that you'll always be my most warmest memory and I'll forever love you even beyond death._

_I believe that our bonds are strong and i believe that we'll meet again my love._

_Eternally yours,_

_Cadence_

Chrom didn't realize there were tears streaking down his face until a drop landed on the letter. He gasped shakily and set the letter back on the desk, taking shuddering breaths as he sobbed. His shoulders shook as he practically curled into himself, as he finally let all the sadness he was bottling up escape. Chrom's chest felt uncomfortably tight, whether it was from the wheezing or his heartache he wasn't sure.

 

Chrom hated that he knew where she was coming from. He understood, understood so well, but gods that didn't make it any less painful that he lost the love his life. His other half. 

 

He missed her damnit! He missed her so much that it was painful. Chrom didn't know if he could continue without her at his side, Cadence has (had) so much faith in him that he could be strong, but right now it just felt like an abyss swallowing him whole and Chrom didn't know if he could escape it. Everything felt numb except for the pain in his heart as he sobbed and mourned.

 

Mourned for his best friend. His wife. His queen. His partner. His most trusted confidant.

 

His other half.

**Author's Note:**

> lmaO why the fUCk did this take me so long????


End file.
